disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thomas Movie (Disney, 2004)
'''The Thomas Movie '''is a 2004 Traditionally Holiday Direct To Video Film as It Is Produced By Gina Shay and Karl Geurs And Also Directed by Jamie Mitchell It Is Released in December 14 2004. Plot A Father Brown Dog Named Samuel Found a Orange Pup Named Thomas When Christopher Robin Arrived In His Home And Then, Later That Day. Thomas Ended Up Being Missing in The Street And Found Abandoned Ants Named Flik And Atta. Thomas Didn’t Notice That He Had a New Friend in The City and Then, The Alley Junkyard Arrived On The London Safe Place And Then, The 3 Alley Cats Who Named Jack (White, Male),Maine Coon (Male) And Selina (Female Grey Cat) That Arrived In Alley That Notices That Thomas Has To Find Our Way Home To See Christopher Robin. So, Thomas,Flik,Atta And 3 Alley Junkyard Felines Started Our Journey For The New Adventure In The Town of England. So, They Get Into The Ashdown Forest, They Get Lost. Later, They Went To Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh Asked Them To Go Find Christopher Robin On Their Way Home. So In Autumn, Thomas,3 Cats and The 2 Ants Followed Up To The City of England As They Looked After They Got Out of Hundred Acre Wood. So Later In November of 1998, Thomas,Alley Cats And The Ants Went Over To Ashdown Forest as They Made It To The City. In December 1 1998, Flik,Atta,Thomas And 3 Cats Walked Down On Their Snowy Day In The First Day of the Last Month. So, 3 Cats Said Goodbye To Them And Then, They Are Finding Christopher Robin‘s House. In December 24 1998, Christmas Eve, Christopher Robin And His Mother Told Thomas Is Lost On The New Days And Then, He Went To Sleep. Now December 25, Christmas Day. Thomas,Flik And Atta Are Reunited With Christopher Robin,Samuel And Mrs. Robin That They Are Getting Ready For The New Holiday Adventure. Ending: Still Christmas Day, Christopher Robin Opened His Presents,Thomas And His Father Gathering A Nice Christmas Cheer,Flik And Atta Watched As Christopher Robin Opens It And Then, Dot Arrived To Reunite and Then It Ends With Christopher Robin‘s House Zooming Out. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Thomas/Samuel * Kath Soucie as Selina * Dave Foley as Maine Coon/Jack/Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Christopher Robin‘s Mom/Princess Atta * William Green as Christopher Robin (Under Realize for A Very Merry Pooh Year) * Michael York as Narrator Goofs * Flik Says “What In The Happened?” as He Is Shocked. * This is a Spin Off of Winnie The Pooh. * Dot Appears At The End of the Film. * This Movie is Never Released on VHS in 2004 Cameos * Tigger Makes a Cameo As A Plush. Soundtrack Link: https://drive.google.com/open?id=19M104to59EcJlkgIivcZMek8WU6-RYhE (Audio Cassette, PAL) CD Version: (See Full Track Releases) Trailer Music: See The Same as A Very Merry Pooh Year And Disney Princess Christmas Enchantment Trailer Music.Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films about dogs Category:Christmas Movies Category:Films about animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Spin-Offs